


J’ai deux amours

by BeaArthurPendragon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Meet-Cute, Music, Pre-Slash, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon
Summary: The song always does it to him, spins a thread through the labyrinth of his mind back to the memory of her that hurts the most because it was the moment that begat all the moments to follow. “I love this song,” she’d murmured, humming a few bars. “She’s torn between her two loves, you see: Manhattan and Paris, one beautiful and one enchanting, one that’s her home and one that promises hope.”“And which does she choose?”





	J’ai deux amours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/gifts).



> Thanks to Beguile for this prompt: "Elektra touching Matt for the first time"
> 
> Really didn't think I'd write another Matt/Elektra fic because I don't normally ship them, so--surprise! 
> 
> Fills two different Bingo squares:  
> -Daredevil and Defenders Bingo: Flashback  
> -MCU Kink Bingo: Music

The song always does it to him, spins a thread through the labyrinth of his mind back to the memory of her that hurts the most because it was the moment that begat all the moments to follow.

She had a Greek name and a French accent and a Mexican drink. She smelled of jasmine and vanilla and wore gold bracelets on her wrist that clinked faintly every time she lifted her glass. And beneath the silk twist of her dress across her breast, she had a slow, relaxed heartbeat that belied the arousal pouring off her skin as he sat next to her.

She’d always been the type of woman who mistook cruelty for flirting, even from the beginning—being rude about his shoes, making a mean joke about his blindness, snappishly correcting his drink order, a smile honeying her voice each time.

He parried her every time with a smile of his own. He knew the type, pitied her for it. Knew she wasn’t accustomed to love, knew that what she was accustomed to _should have been_ love but wasn’t. Decided right then that he was going to teach her the difference.

(Define ‘hubris,’ Matthew.)

The bartender had placed his tumbler of Macallan in front of him rather than into his waiting hand before rushing off to serve someone at the other end of the bar. He’d made a bit of a show of feeling for it, curious to see whether it made her uncomfortable, curious to see what she’d do. Curious to see how her cruelty would play out here.

But there was no cruelty in the way she silently slid the glass against his hand with the backs of her fingers, then closed her hand lightly over his wrist, skin smooth and surprisingly warm, resting her thumb along his and tracing a small, slow circle against his knuckle before letting go. He’d smiled a little at that, couldn’t help it, and the joyful little stutter of her heart when he did so told him that she’d smiled too.

“I love this song,” she’d murmured, humming a few bars. “She’s torn between her two loves, you see: Manhattan and Paris, one beautiful and one enchanting, one that’s her home and one that promises hope.”

“And which does she choose?” he asked softly, surprised by how rough his voice had become.

She’d sipped her drink thoughtfully and turned toward him, her loose hair sweeping around her shoulder as she did, and placed her hand lightly on his knee. “Both,” she’d said, applying just the slightest breath of pressure with her fingers. “She chooses both.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the story is J'ai Deux Amours, originally by Josephine Baker but covered beautifully [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYIWRA7lqOY) by Madeleine Peyroux. 
> 
> Hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://beaarthurpendragon.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PendragonBea).


End file.
